


Magical Intervention

by JCrockford



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Death and Rebirth, F/M, Harems, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCrockford/pseuds/JCrockford
Summary: Harry has been the Master of Death for hundreds of years, he hasn't aged a day since yet he had to watch everyone he's ever loved die. When he finally decides it's time to move on and attempts to walk through the Veil of Death, he is confronted by a mysterious figure who offers him a chance at a second life in another world that is in need of his help.





	1. Life 0-1: The Journey Begins

Harry was bored with Life. It was as simple as that, he had lived for years and had seen his children, grandchildren even great-grandchildren pass on. There was nothing left for him in this life. However, the main causes of his current problem were the wand in his hand, the cloak on his shoulders and the ring on his finger. A couple weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, he heard a voice in his ear that no one else could hear.

"You who has united the three Deathly Hallows and embraced death without fear, you shall be declared the Master of Death. Long may you live."

The statement, 'Long may you live' as a lot more literal than he first realised, it had rendered him immune to death by any natural means and even stopped his ageing and due to his skill as a fighter he was able to protect himself from the many assassins sent by dark wizards looking for revenge.

However, he knew of one thing that might work, there was a fourth object that death had been involved with the creation of, the Veil of Death. If anything to could allow him to move on it would be this, and it would also mean that the curse of the Death Hallows would end as well, ensuring peace after his death. Though, once he steps through, he is brought back to the Kings Cross Station. Looking around, expecting to see Dumbledore here after the last time but instead, he hears that voice the one that started all his problems.

"We meet at last. Greetings, Master, I am the being that you know as Death."

He turned around and saw a skeletal figure in a black robe, looking exactly as he imagined a Grim Reaper to look. Confused why he was still unable to move on and angry that he couldn't finally join his parents he questioned the figure in front of him.

"You say that I am your Master, then explain why I am here and what you wanted from me that required that I don't die."

Death let out a chuckle, then starts walking away, gesturing for Harry to follow.

"The reason that you are here and the reason that you lived for so long is simple, you have a greater purpose in life. This purpose of yours required that you enter the portal to the Dimensional Gap that you refer to as the Veil of Death. It requires that be reborn in a new world and become one of their saviours."

Upon hearing this Harry was furious, his life was being controlled again, he already had the prophecy ruin his childhood, he wasn't going to let it happen again. Though, seeing Harry's anger, Death silenced Harry's protests by explaining what he meant.

"You are not being controlled by me, you are my master, I could never do anything that would hurt you. You can turn my offer down, you are not being forced to accept it, I am only offering it to you as if it wants to survive then they will need all the help they can get, they need your help."

Harry thinks for a moment, but he knows that he doesn't really have a choice.

"When you put it that way, I can't really say no can I. Hermione was right when she said that I have a 'saving people thing' and if these people need me to save them, I will do it. So, you said I will be reborn in this new world. I'm guessing that I get to keep my magic and my memories, am I right?"

Death creates a magical circle under Harry then starts to explain what will happen.

"For the first 17 years of your life, you will lack your memories and magic. This is because you will be raised in a church orphanage and I don't want you drawing attention to yourself to early, but on your seventeenth birthday you will regain all of these, it will be more like waking up and being able to remember your dream. When this happens, I will leave you a note telling you what to do next."

The magical circle activates, and Harry disappears, Death looks at the spot where he had previously been.

"Now Master goodbye and I may see you again in the future. Elohim, my old friend, I hope your plan works because if not then my Master may be in lots of danger."


	2. Life 0-2: The Childhood that I Deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry is reborn into the new world, he gets the chance to experience a childhood free from abuse. He has a normal childhood - well as normal as can be when you grow up in an orphanage run by the church.

It had been seven years since he had arrived here, seven years since the day he had lost his parents to a car accident. It was not a bad place to live, the priests treated everyone well, teaching everyone about the Bible stories yet being respectful to people like Harry who were sceptical, and the nuns were always helpful in how they provided the traditional education. This day, October 31st, was never a good day, while on most days he was rather content, on this particular day everything always goes wrong. This year however was one of the worst, the orphanage he lived in, his home was on fire and the head caretaker was trapped inside. Now he just had to watch as all he knew in life was destroyed until eventually, he had to be dragged away.

A few days later he was brought to another church and was introduced to the head priest at the new church along with his daughter.

"Hello there, Mr Potter, my name is Touji Shidou and this is my daughter Irina and we have just recently moved to England from Japan. I know that you must be very traumatized after what has happened, but we want to help you get through it. I know, Irina, the two of you are close in age and you will be seeing each other quite often now that I am in charge of this institution"

As he starts to walk away into the office that was assigned, the priests that brought him there also left taking what little remained of his stuff and the replacements that were bought for him and took it to the room. Once all the adults had left, Irina walked over to him and started to drag him outside.

"Hey, your name's Harry, right? Let's go outside and play together. I've always wanted to be a hero so let's go play heroes. I used to play it back in Japan with my friend Issei, so I want to also play it with you."

Harry was quite confused as she kept talking so quickly but he kept going on with what she wanted. As they played more and more, he started to calm down and enjoy himself. He wasn't going to forget life before he got here but he decided that he wasn't going to let it hold him back. 

As the years passed Irina and Harry grew close and they were like siblings, they were rarely seen separately, Touji even asked Harry to call him Father which he sheepishly agreed to. However, one day not long after his thirteenth birthday she came and spoke to him while crying and he was left shocked.

"Your Leaving! Why now? What are you Doing?"

Irina clasps his hands in her own, smiling while she did so despite the fact she was still crying.

"It is ok I won't be gone forever, Papa said to me that I can come back once I completed my training, he even said that once you reached eighteen, he would start teaching you what he remembers from his time as an exorcist. So, promise me that you will remember me and promise me that when I finish my training you will be there for me."

The years following were very lonely for Harry as while he could still see Touji and he asked him how Irina was doing, he was usually very busy and so he had to entertain himself. So, after asking to borrow a book on how the training of exorcists, he started training, teaching himself how to fight. He did this partly so that he would be able to stand beside Irina and defend her but also as partly as a way to vent his frustrations that he is alone and unable to do anything.

As his seventeenth birthday approaches Harry found out that Irina has started to take on practical missions and her training would be finished soon but on the eve of his seventeenth birthday as the clock struck midnight, a mysterious piece of paper appeared next to his bed, then he experienced a sudden headache which caused him to pass out.

Several hours later, Harry awoke the memories from both his lives suddenly being forced into his brain, left him confused about who he really is. The one thing that he knows for sure is that he needs to find out why he was sent to this world. Remembering the note, he picks it hoping that it will explain something, the note was from Death.

"Master, right now you are probably experiencing some personality disorder, just remember that both Harry's are equally as real. Anyway, onto your mission, while I can't tell you the exact details right now, just know that an old friend of mine, the God of the Bible, has asked my assistance in finding a champion to help deal with a threat in the future, one that he is unable to face himself. The only thing that I can tell you is that the town of Kuoh in Japan will be a place of importance in the future and that you need to transfer to Kuoh High School. P.S. Do not worry for I shall be with you"


	3. Life 0-3: A New Town, A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry convinces Touji to let him go to Kuoh, once he arrives he wanders around before he encounters a familiar face in a perilous situation

“So you say that you want to travel to Japan, specifically Kuoh Town, is that right? May I ask why you want to go and why now when you could have gone anytime?”

Touji sat at his desk with Harry on the other side. The desk had lots of unfinished paperwork on it and Touji had dark marks under his eyes from the lack of sleep trying to finish it all. Harry had a neutral expression on his face trying not to give away the changes that had happened, having prepared an excuse already.

“I am not completely sure why I just suddenly felt compelled to go there for some reason. I know I am not as religious as you or Irina, I think it may be an act of God, he is guiding me there and well you were the ones that always taught us that we should always follow God’s guidance.”

Harry knew that mentioning God would help convince him to agree to it, he was right as soon as Harry mentioned it his eyes lit up. He then started chuckling, and then reached into his desk and pulled out a photo album.

“If you put it that way then I guess I can’t say no to you. However, since this is so sudden I assume that you don’t have anywhere to stay yet, so as I am supposed to be your guardian it is my duty to find you somewhere to stay and I know just the place. When we lived in Japan we lived in Kuoh Town, as I am sure Irina has told you, I am still very close with and have regular contact with our former neighbours, the Hyoudou Family. I am sure that Gorou and Kaida would be willing to take you in, they even have a son the same age as you, his name’s Issei, I believe that Irina has shown you pictures of him before. Though you will have to continue your education by transferring to Kuoh Academy, understood?”

Harry already knew that he would need to transfer schools nodded his head He was excited at the prospect of meeting Irina’s childhood friend, he jumps up thanking Touji before running back to his room to pack.

 

It was only after he had finished packing and started to relax that he heard a familiar voice.

**“It seems that you are adjusting to this a lot better than I expected, that just means that I can return a few things to you earlier than planned”**

Harry immediately recognising the voice as Death jumped up looking around to try and find him but to no avail, hearing him sigh he decides to just ask him.

“Ok, I have no idea where you are so can you just drop whatever illusion you have on so that we may speak face to face, please?”

**“You misunderstand I am not here physically, I am speaking to you from within your soul, which means that only you can hear me, so don’t respond aloud unless you want to sound like a lunatic, just think what you want to say and I will hear it”**

 

Harry nodded his head, having studied a form of telepathy before despite never bothering to master it. Something that piqued his interest was the mention of returning something which could only mean one thing.

 

‘The Deathly Hallows, they are what you want to return to me aren’t they, but why? I would have thought you would have wanted to keep them to ensure that they didn’t end up in the wrong hands.’

 

He was correct as all three Deathly Hallows appeared on his bed: The Cloak of Invisibility neatly folded up, placed on top of it was The Resurrection Stone which was again in the ring but the crack it received from the destruction of the Horcrux had vanished, and The Elder Wand appeared in his hand along with a wand holster on his arm.

 

**“If you are to survive in this world you will need these. There are being stronger than you have ever encountered in this world. These gifts along with my advice will be vital to your survival, especially since your form of magic was long thought dead by most of the supernatural community”**

 

‘Long thought dead?’ Harry asked confused at the wording  “Do you mean that they existed at one point but where wiped out?’

 

**“Yes, there was a war not long after the first generation of Hogwarts’ students graduated with the wizarding community rallied behind the four founders, who reconciled over the war, and they were faced with a new magical community, The Magicians, founded by Slytherin’s prodigy, Merlin Ambrosius. In your world this war never happened but here the war destroyed the wizarding community they had to retreat back to Hogwarts, eventually the next generation of wizards were all being trained as magicians and as any human could become a magician with enough training, the wizards could do nothing but watch until there was nothing left but an empty castle.”**

 

Realising that there was much to learn during the wait until he finally goes to Kuoh, Harry spent the rest of the time catching up on all he needed to know about the Supernatural World, the Three Biblical Factions, Sacred Gears and who he should be careful around and who is a threat to him

 

 

The day finally came, Touji went with him to say goodbye, sadly Irina could not come due to how short notice it was as she was currently out of the country on a mission.

 

“Goodbye Harry, we will all miss you a lot, we pray that you may have a safe journey. When you arrive in Tokyo you need to take a train to Kuoh town, it should not take too long. I confirmed with the Hyoudou’s that they will meet you at the train station and take all of your luggage to their house so that you will have a chance to explore the town first.”

 

Harry nodded, waved goodbye and the left to get on the plane, knowing that this was the start of a new chapter in his life.

 

While in total the time taken to reach Kuoh was over twelve hours, Harry now only needed to find Mr and Mrs Hyoudou, they were supposed to be waiting for him here but he had no idea what they looked like so he had to just stand around and assume they would realise that the only foreigner was him.

 

“Excuse me, you Harry, correct?” A middle-aged Japanese man approached him, with his wife behind him, asking in broken English. “I am Gorou, this is Kaida, we are Touji’s friends.”

 

Harry realising that neither of them spoke brilliant English, and being thankful for Touji’s Japanese lessons, responds in Japanese

 

“Yes, my name is Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Touji and Irina both spoke a lot about you. I see your son Issei not here, that’s a shame, I was hoping to meet Irina’s childhood friend.”

 

The Hyoudou’s shared a look with each other before explaining where he is.

 

“Issei is currently on a date, he was so happy and excited about it that we couldn’t tell him to not go so we decided to meet you without him and then introduce you to him when he gets home. Anyway, Touji explained the plan to you, we’ll take your luggage and put it in the guest room at our house, while we do that you can explore the town get to know the area. On Monday you'll need to go hand in some paperwork to complete your transfer, a uniform has already been sent to us.”

 

Harry thanked them for everything but they dismissed it claiming it would be fine and he would be like ‘a second son’. He spent all day wandering around the town, he even saw a couple of people in what he knew to be Kuoh Academy Uniforms, a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes who also appeared to be a foreigner as well as a petite girl with white hair and gold eyes. While the guy was friendly and answered lots of questions he had about the Academy, the girl was not so much, giving off the impression that she didn’t like him answering with only one word.

 

Eventually, though, it started to get dark, the sun was setting and so he started to walk to his new home but then he felt a sudden chill then Death shouted in his mind

 

**“You need to act quick, now! A person's life is about to end prematurely, I hate seeing this happen but normally I can’t do anything about it but now it is different, hurry to the park!”**

 

Death claimed he was his master so for him to give orders meant that it was drastic so he listened and he reached there just in time to see what he recognised as a Fallen Angel fly off and on the ground was a body, it was someone he recognised from a photo Touji had shown him, it was his new guardian’s son Issei.

 

‘I won’t let him die not after his parents so graciously let me into their home, actually no I couldn’t let him die even if this was someone I had no connection to. How do I save him what do I need to do?’

 

Harry waved the Elder Wand over the wound trying ever healing spell he knew and while the wound healed, Issei was still dying.

 

**“It is light poisoning, you won’t be able to fix it with conventional magic. As Master of Death though you can do something to help him. You are my master but also my avatar and so you can turn people into your subordinates in a similar way to how the devils reincarnate people. They will become Deathly Angels, similar to normal angels but with skeletal wings and no halo. Just place your hands over his heart and say the following ‘Soul that has been untimely taken from this world, return so that you may serve as my disciple’. ”**

 

Harry did as was instructed and prayed to every deity that he could think of that this would work and repeated the line. He then checks Issei’s condition, he was unconscious but otherwise alive. Before he could relax and bring Issei home, though, he was faced with another surprise, an unfamiliar voice.

 

“Why this is something very interesting, would you please explain who you are and what are you doing in my territory?”

 

He turned to see a young woman with crimson hair and blue eyes, being flanked by a woman of a similar age with black hair and violet eyes as well as the young man and the girl that he met earlier. They were all looking at him suspiciously.

 

He realised that he had some major explaining to do if he didn’t want to get into a fight immediately after arriving here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter for a while, till about the end of June/start of July time as I have Exams coming up and I am making revising for that my priority as I need these to get to University. But I will try and work on a chapter between now and then though but July and August will certainly have more regular updates.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first attempt at a DxD fanfiction or a Potter Fanfiction, so if I make any common mistakes, I apologise. I would also appreciate any constructive criticism, thank you.


End file.
